The Day He Came Home
by Ultrawoman
Summary: AU Whitney returns from the Marines and gets talking to Chloe. My first ChloeWhitney fanfic. Please R&R.
1. Part 1

A/N : This is my first Chloe/Whitney fic. I'm not sure how good it is, but I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think. This is part 1 of 2.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to the WB and/or DC Comics.

"Hey Sullivan, wrote any good articles lately?" a voice called behind me. I turned quickly to give my usually sarcastic response, but I got a shock when I saw who it was.

"Hey stranger! How was life fighting for Uncle Sam?" I said with a smile as Whitney grabbed the stool next to mine.

"It was a good experience, but I'm glad to be back home. It's been a long time" he sighed, as he looked around.

"Yeah, and a lot has changed..." I trailed off. I had at least learnt to have some tact when it came to love after my own bad experiences with the condition.

"You mean Lana?" he said, as if he knew what I was thinking. I guess I must have looked as surprised as I felt, "It's okay, I can say her name without bursting into tears" he smiled "Actually it's her I came here to see" I made a face at that.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Lana is the star attraction of this place for every guy in the area"

"Jealous, are we?" he grinned, which was kind of annoying, but I have to admit Whitney Fordman is certainly not bad to look at and that smile of his is pretty special. Maybe not as special as Clarks, now that's a smile, but it was still nice.

"No comment" I said flatly. 

"Whitney?" Lana wandered over and Whitney was immediately out of his seat and had his arms round her.

"How are you?" the girl smiled when she was finally allowed to breathe again.

"I'm good. Glad to be back" 

She smiled, nervously, as he looked her up and down, "Y'know you look great" he told her and it was sickening to watch her blush and go all sweet and Lana-like,

"Thanks, so do you"

Thankfully, this moment of sugaryness didn't last when Clark came bounding in. Lana jumped back like fifty feet from Whitney and I don't think Clark even noticed he was there. 

"Hey, beautiful" he called, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek.

"Clark, look who's back" Lana went back to being nervous again. I'll admit I was kind of intrigued to see what would happen next. Especially since I saw the ex-football-star physically flinch as soon as Clark's lips made contact with Lana's face.

"Hey Clark" Whitney finally got the attention of our resident hero-farmboy and actually he looked kind of nervous too.

"Hey Whitney, when did you get back?" he asked, and I listened and watched intently. I'll admit I was only paying attention in the vain hope of, at minimum, a heated discussion, at best, some kind of 'duel to the death' type thing.

"Late last night, so I'm still pretty tired. I really only came in to say hi, and now I've done that I ought to be heading home to get some more sleep. I'll see you guys later"

Obviously I was completed disgusted at this guys attitude. What had happened to the guy who wanted to kick Clarks butt every time he even looked at Lana Lang? I was curious to find out what was going on and okay, I admit it, I always thought he was kind of cute in high school too.

"Hey, Fordman, wait up!" I called as I came out of the front doors of the Talon right behind him.

"What?" he turned to look at me.

"I saw your reaction to Clark and Lana being 'together'. I guess you didn't know about them hooking up" I think he would have liked to have been mad at me for noticing, but he knew I was right so he couldn't really argue.

"Well, I knew he liked her and I suppose on some level I knew she liked him too but seeing them together like that..." he started and I finished for him.

"...it just makes you want to hit your head against a brick wall, vomit severely or, preferably, both?"

"How did you guess?" he smiled again and without meaning to do it, I smiled at him too.

"Because for some strange reason we appear to have something in common" I told him, but he turned to walk away anyway.

"I seriously doubt that"

"Oh come on Fordman, give it up" I went after him and dared to put my hand on his arm, "You don't want those two to be together any more than I do. You still have feelings for Lana and I, well, I..." I stumbled over what I wanted to say as I realised exactly who I was talking to and what I was saying.

"You still have feelings for Clark, right?" he guessed and I was frankly a little surprised that he knew.

"How did you...?"

"Oh come on Chloe, everybody knew. All the kids in school knew that Clark liked Lana and that you liked Clark. Why do you think none of the guys asked you out?" he kind of smiled, but this time I didn't.

"Excuse me, but I got asked out in high school, more than once" I pointed out, which probably wasn't the best thing to say, seeing as all the guys I went out with in high school were freaks or, well, Clark.

"I know that, but I mean, like, the guys in the football team. They all thought you were totally hot but we never did anything about it because we knew you were totally hung up on Kent" I couldn't really argue with that. I mean, Sean Kelvin was on the football team and he did ask me out. Granted he was a meteor-freak but still, he was a football player and I think he was still normal when he asked me out. I decided to pick up on another point instead.

"We? Please don't tell me you're including yourself in that comment because I happen to know you and the wondrous Miss Lang were the perfect couple all through High School" I could not believe that this guy ever actually looked at me twice although, I'm willing to admit I may have checked him out on the odd occasion.

"Things can't be perfect all the time, Chloe, and just because I was going out with Lana doesn't make me blind to all other girls" 

"Why not? That's what it's like with Clark" I pointed out, "Y'know, I bet I could run past him completely naked, and if Lana was there, he wouldn't even notice me" There was me thinking I'd made a smart comment but...

"Give me a call when you test that theory..." his smile widened and I'm ashamed to say I blushed bright red. I couldn't see myself but I could feel it.

"Not funny, Fordman!" I decided the best way to hide my embarrassment would be to yell and run, so I turned to walk away, but he called after me.

"Chloe, it was a joke" I glanced back, "and is there any chance of you actually using my first name next time we talk"

"Next time?" I was intrigued by that, so I turned back to face him properly again.

"Well, who better to help me catch up on the latest happening of Smallville" he smiled that smile for about the fourth time in as many minutes and it was enough to deletee every trace of embarrassment and annoyance his earlier comment might have caused. "At least I know your version of the last years events will be honest, if not a little blunt"

"Hey, I'm a reporter, bluntness is an important quality" I smiled too now, happy that at least someone appreciated me and desperate not to fixate on the point that he planned on talking to me again soon, but he called me on it.

"Is avoiding the issue important too?"

"That depends on what the 'issue' is"

"You wanna grab a coffee with me tomorrow or not?"

I wasn't sure whether that was a serious offer or not and given my track record with the guys of Smallville, I was a little wary in my response.

"Why would you, ex-jockstrap star of Smallville High Football team and recent fighter for our great country, want to drink coffee, with me, lonely and caffeine dependant reporter?"

"I just told you, you can help me catch up on whats been going on around here, plus now we have something in common..." he explained and I told myself to just go for it.

"Okay, here's the deal. Tomorrow, at two o'clock, I'll meet you for coffee, but it will be at the Beanery, not the Talon, for obvious reasons" I rolled my eyes and he understood, "Also, comments about the a certain nameless couple will be kept to the minimum. Okay?"

"I thought I was asking you for coffee not negotiating a treaty!" he smirked, which was cute but kind of annoying.

"Do we have a deal, Fordman?" I wanted to know.

"Yes, but I have a condition too"

"Okay..." 

"That you please learn to use my first name"

"Fine" I rolled my eyes "hence forth you shall be Whitney, okay?" Which was pretty weird for me because I'd called him by his surname for as long as I can remember.

"Thankyou. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, at two" he smiled and waved as he walked away.

"Yes, you will" I said, more to myself than to him, and for some strange reason, I was kind of excited.

A/N : Please review and I will post the second half soon!


	2. Part 2

A/N : Thanx to all those who reviewed; perejil_tuk, StEvesTimeForLove, angelblue, Nik8100, Amanda, Kirstyn Paul, Kedrix - you're all very kind. Here is part 2 of 2.

[This is unbeta-ed so apologies in advance if the grammar/spelling/etc. is bad]

(Disclaimer : see part 1)

"Am I late?" I asked, checking my watch. I was on time, almost exactly.

"No, I'm early" he said, getting up, quickly. I looked at him properly then. He was just wearing his jeans, a plain T-shirt and leather jacket, but there was something, I don't know what it was. Maybe it was seeing again after all this time or because he wasn't hanging off of Lana like he used to be. I saw something different in him at that moment, something I really liked.

As my eyes travelled back up to his face, I realised he was looking at me in a similar way to that with which I had been studying him, which made me suddenly self-conscious. It was only coffee at the Beanery, so I hadn't made an special effort about how I looked. Although, I admit I did wear my heels instead of my flats and I'm spent a little more time on my hair than usual, and I had applied a little make-up too...

"What are you looking at?" I asked, nervously, as if I didn't know.

"You" he said simply, "which last time I checked was not against any federal law"

Maybe it wasn't just the way he looked that made me interested in this guy. He was one of a select few who shared my sarcastic wit and was able to keep even me on my toes.

"Maybe you should check again" I smiled, "Anyway, should I get some coffee for us?" I offered, desperate to break a moment that was becoming uncomfortably comfortable.

"No, you sit down" he said, motioning towards the couch he had recently vacated, "I'll fetch the coffee" 

I sat down, and I watched him go over to the counter, I smiled to myself. I'm not sure why, but I guess it was just a nice feeling. To be out with a guy, a nice, friendly-ish, kind of hot-looking guy, getting coffee and just talking, made a pleasant change. There was less pressure here today with Whitney than there ever was when I was with Clark, and yet there was something date-like about the meeting too. I love hanging out with my friends, especially Clark and Pete, and I like going on dates with guys too, but right then it felt almost as if I had the best of both worlds. Whitney wasn't a friend, as such, but then this wasn't really a date either. It was different, it was fun, it was.....

"Hey, Earth to Chloe!"

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice and a hand infront of my face.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" he said, curiously.

"Well, I'm here getting coffee with Whitney" I told him, without thinking, and right on queue, the ex Smallville High quarterback returned to the table, with two steaming cups of cappuccino in his hands. He placed one cup in front of me, and the second next to it before turning his attention to Pete who grinned like an idiot.

"Hey Fordman, I didn't know you were back in town" the guys shook hands and then Pete turned to look at me.

"So when did this happen?" he asked, still smiling, his eyes dodging between me and Whitney, who sat down beside me. He looked at Pete with a blank expression but I knew exactly what my friend was getting at.

"Nothing has happened" I said firmly, but apparently just as Whitney had not picked up on Pete's meaning, my endearingly annoying friend did not interpret mine correctly either.

"Okay, I'll leave you to alone then" he grinned a final time before swinging out of the door of the Beanery, calling 'Catch you later' over his shoulder as he went.

I sipped my coffee, almost as if holding the cup to my face would protect me from the hideous question I knew was coming.

"What did he mean by that?"

I groaned as I put the cup down. I didn't look at Whitney at all as I gave my explanation.

"Pete thinks we're 'going out', y'know, as in dating...?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Chloe" he said, taking a sip of his own coffee and replacing the cup on the table as I continued to curse the day I met Pete.

"Oh God", I closed my eyes and physically winced, "now he's going to tell Clark and Lana and anybody else who'll listen that we're a couple. It's going to be all over school by Monday"

"So what's the big deal?" he said, turning on the sofa so he was facing me better. I turned a little too as I answered him.

"Er, hello! It's not true" he really didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"But what if it were?" he said, without a glimmer of a smile, so I couldn't even assume it was supposed to be a joke.

"Okay, now you've completely lost me" I pleaded ignorance, desperate to avoid the issue that it seemed like he was suggesting we were a couple, "You're hung up on Lana" I pointed out, "and I still don't know what I'm feeling for Clark and..." I didn't get a chance to say anymore as I felt his hand slide around my neck and pull my head forward him until my lips met his. 

I was too surprised to stop it and it didn't take me long to realise that I really didn't want to. I leaned right into him as the kiss deepened, the whole time my mind was racing, 'I'm kissing Whitney Fordman, what the hell is happening?' but I didn't stop.

Eventually, we both needed to breathe and we parted reluctantly.

"Wow" was the only thing I could say and after a second he replied with a smirk.

"That's pretty inarticulate for a writer"

"Well, that was pretty good for a non-date" I said honestly, not daring to actually look at him. I picked up my coffee and took a drink before placing the cup back on the table and looking in every direction except at the guy next to me.

"Chloe, I want you to know I didn't plan that but I'll admit the thought had crossed my mind that maybe we could be friends or even more than friends..." he trailed off.

I really didn't know what to say after that, which was very unlike me. I am never speechless. I am the girl with all the answers but right then and there, I was stumped.

"Are you going to say anything?" he asked when I didn't speak.

"I, uh, you do realise that I'm not Lana, right? was all I could think of to say.

"Chloe, is it so hard to believe that I might actually like you and not Lana?" he sort of laughed when he said it, but I didn't think it was particularly funny.

"Yes, yes it is pretty unbelievable actually" I told him, "Seeing as it doesn't seem to matter what I say to Clark or what I do or what I wear, if Lana is around I might as well be invisible..."

"Chloe, I'm not Clark Kent" he cut me off mid-ramble and I admired his nerve. It took a brave man to interrupt me, or so I've been told.

"I'm not Clark," he repeated, "anymore than you're Lana, but I like you and I was kind of hoping that maybe you liked me"

I was stunned. It seemed he was being totally honest about this. I have to admit the idea of dating Whitney was not completely repulsive, far from it. He was hot, not completely stupid, he'd chosen me over Lana which showed good judgement and, my god, the guy could kiss! But it was still pretty unbelievable that he was asking me out.

"I, well,..." I just had no idea what to say to him.

He stood up suddenly.

"I should go" he said, "It was a stupid idea and I'm sorry"

As he stepped forward to walk past me and out of the cafe, I rose from my seat. I put my arms around his neck, reached up and kissed him.

If anyone had asked me why I'd done it I honestly don't think I could've given them an explanation. All I knew was I didn't want him to walk out of that door and I really wanted to be close to him. As we parted from our second entanglement in as many minutes, he looked at me seriously.

"What was that for?"

I was completely honest about it.

"I don't know exactly" I blushed, "I just wanted to do it" I shrugged "I'm just so sick of doing the right thing and the decent thing, I just wanted to do exactly what I wanted to do for a change and just be wild. You ever feel like that?" I dared to look at him again.

"Yeah" he smiled down on me and I knew he really did know what I meant. "So where do we go from here, wild girl?" he grinned and I did too.

"Anywhere and everywhere!"

"You want to start with Metropolis?" he suggested, "We could go for dinner or catch a movie at the new multiplex there"

"Yeah, why not" I smiled, linking arms with him. We walked over to the doors and I sighed.

"Y'know this could be the start of a beautiful relationship, Whitney"

"Well, things are looking up" he kind of laughed and I looked at him strangely, wondering what he meant by that, as he opened the car door for me.

"You actually used my first name" he laughed properly now and I giggled too. I was half way into the passenger side of the car when I had a thought.

"Actually, do you mind if I drive?"

For a second he looked kind of suspicious but then he smiled.

"Sure, why not"

I breathed a sigh of relief as he handed me the keys and I moved around to the other side of the car.

We were driving towards Metropolis in no time, towards a town I loved, towards the future, towards friendship, and maybe, I was beginning to think, towards love. I never thought I'd get over Clark Kent and I certainly never thought Whitney would get over Lana Lang, but I had, and he had, and it had all happened, the day he came home.

A/N : I hope you enjoyed the story - please review!


End file.
